


Phone Calls and Kisses written for Trickyfish Day 2007

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Phone Calls and Kisses written for Trickyfish Day 2007

Lance finished saving the changes he'd made to his page and signed out of Myspace. His new status of single would be all over everywhere in just a little while and he figured the phone would start ringing off the hook at anytime, not to mention all the emails and comments that he'd be getting on the website. As soon as the thought had fully surfaced, "Until Yesterday" started playing from his cell phone. Flipping open the device, he answered with a cheery hello.

"Hey, man. What's up?" the voice on the other end said.

"JC, man, you never write, you never call, and you get in touch with me right out of the blue with no word from you in months. Let me ask the questions," Lance replied with a chuckle. "How are you? How's the album coming? Are they still dicking you around on the release date?"

"I'm doing good. The album is coming, man. There are just so many things that I want to put on it to get it out there and I'm hoping the fans like what I've picked so far. They've said they'll release it when I'm finished with it, so I guess we'll see how things go then. I still have a couple of tracks to finish up and then we'll see," JC said. "So anyway, Chris called me a few minutes ago and said that your myspace says you're single now. What's up with that?"

"Yeah, it's true. We finally called it quits," Lance told him.

"Was it good or bad?" asked JC, curiously.

"Eh, a bit of both. It just wasn't working out and we both knew it. I'm not upset about it, though. I mean, yeah, things were good for awhile, but it really wasn't what either of us were looking for."

"So, yeah, Chris told me to call and make sure you were okay. I don't know why he didn't just call for himself," JC said. "Do you want to call and let him know you're okay, or do you want me to call him back?"

"I'll call him. We're about due for a catch up session anyway," Lance said.

"Okay, man. I'll talk to you later okay. I'll try to remember to call more often." JC replied.

"Yeah, well. It's not all your fault, Jace. I could call you too."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you to call then. I'll talk to you later, man. Bye."

The click Lance heard through the speaker was enough to inform him that JC had hung up without letting him say goodbye. He glanced at his watch to check the time and saw that it was just after five in the evening. Leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs, he settled in and dialed a very familiar number. Hopefully Chris' phone would be turned on and he wouldn't be busy filming for the VH1 show.

"Hello" came the tinny voice over the speaker.

"Hey, Chris. It's Lance. Are you busy?" Lance asked.

"Uh, yeah, a little. Can I call you back in a little while. We're finishing up the recording of the first song. Should be done in about an hour, if you'll be free," Chris told him.

"Yeah, call me back. I'll be waiting," Lance answered. He told Chris bye and hung up the phone. A quick trip to the bathroom, and a stop in the kitchen for a snack led him back to the office. He still had quite a bit of time before Chris was supposed to call him back, so he kicked off his shoes and lay back on the couch. Reichen was coming over tomorrow to get the rest of his things. That had been the hardest part of the breakup, deciding what each of them were going to keep of the swag and gifts that they had received while they were together.  Even then, though, it hadn't been all that difficult, and they had gone through everything together and boxed up what was leaving with Reichen. They had both realized that things weren't working out and it was time for them to move on. Lance had already taken the first step in doing so by making the changes on his Myspace.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  
Chris was distracted the rest of the recording session. He was wondering why Lance had called him. Sure, he'd asked JC to find out what was up, but he didn't really expect to hear the answer from Lance himself. He had guessed that, if anything, JC would be the one to call him back. Now that Lance had made the first step though, it was up to him to at least make the effort to call his ex-bandmate back. As soon as recording was over, Chris went to his bedroom to make the call. He didn't want this conversation to be overheard by anyone or recorded on camera. It would probably boost the ratings for the show, but he just wasn't ready to make that big of a step, yet. He sat back on the bed and dialed Lance's number, realizing that this call could change his life.

"Hello," Lance's voice sounded a bit muffled and deeper than usual, like he'd been sleeping or something.

"Hey, it's Chris. I told you I'd call you back," Chris told him, picking at the threads on his blanket.

"Yeah, I know. I'm here. I must have dozed off waiting for you to call," Lance said.

"Do you want me to call you back or you could call me back or something?" Chris asked, hopefully.

"No, I really don't, Chris. Don't you think we've put off this conversation long enough?"

"Yeah, I know we have, Lance. I guess I was just hoping that we could postpone it until later."

"I don't think we can, Chris. It's been four years, and we keep putting it off, avoiding the topic and never actually talking about what happened then. We need to do this now, before it's too late and we don't ever get to say what's on our minds."

"I know." With a resigned sigh, Chris lay back on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out, curling his fingers nervously around the cell phone in his hand. "Do you want to start talking or should I?"

"I think you should be the one to start it, Chris. You were the one who kissed me."

Chris thought he was very lucky that Lance didn't sound upset about that. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about it and have Lance be offended by everything that he wanted to say.  
With a deep sigh, Chris began to talk.

"I know that it was unexpected, but I don't regret it at all. I'd wanted to do that for a long time, and I finally got up the nerve to. I wasn't drunk, I wasn't high, I just wanted to see if your lips felt as good as I'd always imagined they would. We'd been laughing and having a great time that day, but all I could think about was how you'd taste. It wasn't the first time I'd thought about doing it. I had to find out what you felt like, tasted like, hear the sounds you made."

"So, did you get your answer?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I did." Chris replied.

"What did you decide?"

"I decided that nothing I could have imagined could come close to how you actually felt and tasted, and that nothing probably would ever feel that good again. The sounds you made were enough to make me want so much more. "

"Would you like to try for more now?" Lance wanted to know.

"I'd love to try it. I just didn't think you would be interested, since we haven't ever talked about it"

"Well, I'm single now. I'm free to tell you that I enjoyed it as much as you're saying you did. There's nothing standing in our way if you want to see how things go."

"I'd be on the next plane out there if I weren't recording for this show," Chris said.

"I know you would. Go ahead and finish what you have to do out there and give me a call. We'll give us a try and see if we can make it work."

"Lance?"

"Yeah, Chris?"

"I love you, you know that, right? This isn't going to be just another hook-up for me."

"Me, either. I've wanted you for alot longer than I should have. I love you too."


End file.
